snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dmitriy Toussaint
Dmitriy Yves Toussaint was born on 12th April, 2072 in Guernsey, United Kingdom to Keiran Dmitriy Toussaint and Lydia Toussaint née Macnair. He has one older brother, Angelo Benjamin, and three younger sisters, triplets Aubrey Allegra, Bryana Tsetsilya, and Lilibeth Aurélia. After graduating in Hogwarts' Ravenclaw class of 2090, he enrolled as a Wizarding University student at the London campus. Currently, he is working towards two undergraduate degrees in Wizarding Law and Business Administration & Management. Personality Dima is an enthusiastic, warm person with a never-ending supply of energy. He is a generous and optimistic charmer, and his greatest asset is his likability. Having mastered the art of combining his genuine interest in people with his insatiable curiosity when asking questions, it is easy for him to simultaneously obtain information and make people feel wanted. Possessing strong inter-personal and observational skills, he can often sense what is wrong with someone before others do. Even if he has only known a person for a short period of time, he knows how to use his intuition and flexibility to relate to them on their own level. The Ravenclaw has a broad range of talents but is best at doing things which he enjoys. Project-oriented, he often participates in activities that seem directionless and without purpose, though they do not appear that way in his eyes. Dima always expects people to accept him as he is, for he unfailingly does the same. He is very adaptable and kind-hearted, but he is a stranger to the pitfalls associated with living entirely in the moment and trying to appease others. History Early Life This is where stuff goes about chubby baby Dima. Pre-Hogwarts Stuff goes here. Hogwarts First Year (2083-2084) Coming soon: - Reasons for not going to Durmstrang - Being away from Dot/Angelo - Getting a wand and accidentally setting Bryce's hair on fire - Maddie!!! FIRST FRIEND - Kyroh and being saved from the evil vendor!!! SECOND FRIEND - Meeting Lex at the train food trolley line, being lied to about Collarbin's name - Train ride and chili powder beans with Grayson, awakening of Dragon Boy - Riding with Kyroh and Maddie in the boat and not being eaten by Bartholomew - being sorted, chatting to the hat and annoying it, hatstall - Not finding a seat at the feast and sitting next to Nigel, future ROLE MODEL AND BESTFRIEND - Miss Dora is evil and not our friend (yet) but our eagle comrade - First night with Kyroh, meeting Sora & Ramsey & Scottie-Flamel, kind of making pajamas move and getting doughnuts withsprinklesous - beautiful Nessa Glendower is a GODDESS - Getting into the common room is HARD - Lex is our potions partner even though she's a liar - Collarbin kills animals but gives us a wit-sharpening potion - studying under tablez - Toby the PROTECTOR recruiting Maddie and Dima for YB Junior Scribes - Trying to find Bartholomew with Maddie - Getting reverse howler letter + map from Aunt Cela - starfishing with Nigel - ACCIDENTALLY setting Ascanius on fire in runes with Maddie - Nap times with Kyroh - Club meetings in the broom closet with Maddie (Scribbulus), Kyroh (Specs), and himself (Toast the Toastmaster!!!) - Exploring Hogwarts and examining tapestries with Simon - taking care of topiary from Bentley's lessons with Maddie - cold cold Hogwarts - writing songs with West about yetis and becoming an honorary Dead Kneazle - Beach party bouncers with Lex - Giving pants to Ascanius - Feast times, finally becoming friends with Miss Dora and saying goodbye to Nigel - Fourth on point leaderboard!!! Second Year (2084-2085) Coming soon: - DOT IS COMING TO HOGWARTS - Introducing Dot to Maddie and Kyroh - Dressing up as Nigel and crashing the 7th years' graduation party with fellow TDK VIPs, Kyroh and Maddie - Meeting Maggie - Miss Dora's letter about fire charms and DADA professors - Train ride with friends - Dot gets sorted into Slytherin, going under the table to find her and get her back up - Sophie is our eagle comrade - Venturing into Muggle Studies and falling asleep - Meeting Thornton, using sticky trainers with Kyroh to get into the girls' dorms and decorate Maddie's room all girly for her bday - Being a two-headed chinese fireball with Kyroh for Halloween and scaring people and getting candy - Getting Ramsey for Christmas - Hall naps with Thornton and more naps with Kyroh - Everyone all the time always wants to SNOG - First time of Maddie getting mad at him when he says everyone finds her scary - Dot tells Maddie to snog Dima, Dima gets angry, first fight - Kyroh gets dragonpox - Wise, wise advice from Thronton about Dot, making up with Dot/Maddie on his birthday - Amid????? - Keir says Dima has to go to dueling camp noooo - Talks with Angelo - Rock climbing with Maddie and Kyroh, betting professor top hat - Feeling a little left out friendwise over the term but realizing not wanting to snog anybody is ok etc - Feast/traaaain ride are uneventful (aka lemon didn't RP, also why no leaderboard position) Third Year (2085-2086) Coming soon: - Meeting Clara and CB in DA - Adventures with Angelo - Dueling camp *insert sobby tortured face* - Dot is being moody and weird and cries and fight sort of ish? - Tralalalain - Eden throwing forks and spitty napkins at the feast, giving hug to spitty napkin boy aka Prefect Gabe and making friends - Professor Quiggles is a kidnapper - Quigley gives EVERYONE DETENTION (aka Kyroh) but Dima gives him a grandma postcard anyway - Norah is a postman and Dima is a package in Muggle Studies - Fight with Maddie because jealous and left out kid feels jealous and left out - Make up with Maddie like five minutes later - Angelo and Dot kissed - Maddie things and then more Maggie + Maddie things /vague Wiki is vague - DOT AND KYROH KISSED - Grayson + Angelo + Dot + Kyroh things Fourth Year (2086-2087) Coming soon: - Maddie summer things - More adventures with Angelo - Cobwebby, cobwebby school - Meeting Kameron and trying to learn soccer -Meeting Kaycee and backflipping on moving staircases - Asking Maddie to be his girlfriend - Angelo girl probz - Back painting and breaking up with Maddie - Serious talks with Kyroh about STUFF and him and Dot moving fast - Back painting hydras and running up walls with Kaycee - Kam talks and making up with Maddie - Painting Eden and talking about careers (herpetology is EGYPT oo la la) - So much spider stuff omg, almost not coming back to school because dangerous Grayson graduated and his memory book entry is